


Turning Tables

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: High School, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Link's crush gets found out by the school's basketball team. They present a challenge to him, expecting further embarrassment to the young teenager.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH so I wrote this AGES ago but for some reason never posted it, thinking it wasn't good enough to post. I recently found it, quickly fixed a couple things and now here it is! I hope you like this quick little thingy :D

Link couldn’t take his eyes off the game. His heart jumped every time that big orange ball swooped through the hoops. Although, it wasn’t the game itself that got him all excited; it was the boy who was getting his school’s team to victory.

A buzzer sounded for a brief break, and Link quickly scrambled for his journal. Spotting his crush across the gym hydrating himself gave him chills. He quickly sketched out a doodle of the magnificent sight.

Of course, he could never tell him or anyone about his forbidden feelings. He’d be the talk of the town - in a more notorious way if anything - so he kept it all to himself.

“Link McLaughlin...” he whispered to himself as he scribbled those words beside his drawing. He paused briefly, looking upwards. "Or maybe Rhett Neal... I don't know which sounds better." He then decorated the empty spaces around his drawing with little hearts.

The buzzer screeched again, and break time was over. Link closed his journal and continued watching the game... or really, Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin, easily the star player of Harnett County. He was swarmed by girls day in and day out. Surely, he would have no interest in dating a boy. And Link was a boy he didn’t even know existed.

The game was over quickly, with his home team leaving the other school in the dust. Link decided that today he would finally talk to Rhett, or at least congratulate him on the win. He scurried a bit too haphazardly through the hallway crowd and tripped on the way to the locker rooms, dropping everything he had been carrying. He clambered to pick up his jacket, but his journal was too far out of reach... and wide open for the world to see.

“What’s this?” observed a passer-by. One of the Harnett County players scooped up the book and snooped through its pages. With his face reddened, Link jumbled to his feet and snatched the book out of the boy’s hands.

"Leave me alone," Link muttered as he looked around, counting the faces staring back at them.

“Oooh... You’ve got yourself a crush on Rhett McLaughlin?!” The boy gasped, a bit too loudly for Link’s liking. Some other boys gathered around and ooh’ed at him.

“You know what? You guys know what would be funny?” one of the boys chimed. “If he asked him out and got rejected!”

“You guys are jerks,” Link scowled. “Go to hell!”

“If you think you’re so tough, do it then! Tell Rhett how you feel, and see what happens!” another boy yelled.

“Hey, Rhett!” yet another shouted, beckoning the very target of Link’s suddenly not-so-secret affection. Link’s knees wobbled at the sight of the remarkably taller boy. He looked down at him with eyes so gentle Link could almost feel their gaze caress him. The boys surrounding them got suddenly silent and backed off to hide around the nearest corner.

“Uh... h-hi...” Link squeaked.

Rhett smiled in confusion. “Hi,” he replied. His iconic eyebrows arched as he waited for whatever commotion his friends were counting on to happen.

“My... my name’s Link.” He kept his gaze down toward his feet as they twisted and turned against the tile. Before Rhett could introduce himself in return, Link continued. “I-I’m a really big fan of yours!”

Rhett’s face lit up at the compliment. “Thanks, man!” he replied with a grin.

Link finally lifted his head to look Rhett in the eye. He couldn’t believe how even more beautiful he was up close than he seemed across the school gym. Overwhelmed, he looked away and happened to face where those boys were eavesdropping. He knew what they were waiting for, and he wanted to show them just how bold he really was.

“I actually...” he started, before looking back up at the gorgeous Adonis before him, “... really... like you...” He surprised himself with the words he managed to say. His heart felt like it paused mid-beat, as if waiting for Rhett to reply before continuing to provide blood to his body. Finally, more words choked out. “I was hoping... wondering, maybe... that you might... you know... give me a chance?”

The answer came quicker than anyone would have expected. “Sure,” Rhett said, smiling at this adorable gesture. “How ‘bout we hang out at my place this weekend?”

Link was struck by confusion and excitement. “Like a... Like a date?”

“Yeah, why not?” Rhett chuckled. “You seem a lot sweeter than a lot of the girls I’ve dated. I’m open to giving you a chance.”

“You’re not afraid?”

“Why should I be?” Link blushed at Rhett’s bold reply. He couldn’t believe this was all really happening. “You need a ride home?” Rhett asked, surprising Link even further. He nodded vigorously, internally thanking himself for not calling his mom earlier to pick him up. Rhett chuckled heartily and took Link’s hand in his. Link didn’t need to look back to know that those boys were outright shocked, no doubt with their jaws dropped to the floor at what they had just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Do you want more short bits like this or more to this story?


End file.
